


Deal With It

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [35]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Dante leaves Lulu and breaks her heart.
Relationships: Dante Falconeri/Lulu Spencer
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 1





	Deal With It

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Deal With It  
Characters: Dante Falconeri and Lulu Spencer  
Pairing: Dante/Lulu  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Dante leaves Lulu and breaks her heart.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes and bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Frank and Doris Hursley own this show and these characters.  
Words: 196 without title and ending.  
Word to use: Ice

PUtP # 35: Deal With It

Dante and Lulu had gone round and round for hours. They'd tried to find a solution to his cheating with Brook Lynn, but he was so angry and she wasn't used to that.

Dante looked at Lulu and there was ice in his words, "I'm moving out, you just need to deal with it. I screwed up and I'm reminded of it every time I look at you."

Lulu stared at her husband and said, "You don't mean what you're saying. You're just angry with yourself because of a moment of weakness."

Dante shook his head. "No. I'm angry because I took the coward's way out to get what I wanted. I wanted to sleep with Brook Lynn and I did. I went about it the wrong way."

Lulu froze where she was and said, "You really want to be with Brook Lynn?"

Dante shook his head again and said, "No, I don't want a relationship with her. However, what I want is to be single again. To have options."

Lulu opened her mouth to reply again, but before she could Dante crossed the room, opened the door, and left. She didn't know what to do or say. "I guess it's over."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes and bookmarks.


End file.
